Harry Potter and the People of the Past
by LilyPotter7
Summary: I'll let you read and find out for yourself.
1. Voldemort

Disclaimer: I don't the HP characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling, etc. etc.  
  
A/N: This is actually written by two people: !Margie! and @Kimber@. A lifetime supply of Chocolate Frogs those who R/R and some nice Veritaserum slipped into the goblets of those that don't. (I'm all ears!)  
  
Harry cheerfully walked down the corridor towards the portrait of the fat lady. He gave the password, the portrait swung open, and he clambered inside. The common room seemed strangely empty, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Everyone was probably outside, enjoying their Easter break. He was going to be there too, as soon as he grabbed his broom and went back down for a friendly game of Quidditch with the Ravenclaws.  
He went up the boys' stairs and entered the 5th year dormitory. The problem was that he never touched the doorknob when it swung open. Harry looked up, surprised and saw deathly pale face looking back. The face had red slits for eyes and was the cruelest face in the entire world, Muggle or Wizard.  
"Ah." The face hissed through its thin lines of lips. "Harry Potter. We meet again."  
All Harry could do was scream. He screamed and screamed until....  
  
A/N: Sorry this is kind of short, but don't worry, more soon. Actually I think I'll wait awhile to bring out the next chapter to keep you on your toes. (Aren't I nice?) 


	2. The New Charm

MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER ONE FIRST!!!!!  
  
!@Okay, we know it's only the day after we submitted the first chapter but in our plot to get you impatient WE got impatient. (Nice plot, huh?)@!  
  
until....he woke. Harry sat up, panting. He reached out for his glasses and slid them on. Boy, what a dream, he thought.  
  
!Wouldn't that be a nightmare! @Oh yeah good point@  
  
~Rewind~  
  
.....and slid them on. Boy, what a nightmare, he thought. Wouldn't want to have that one again. He sat up and turned on the lamp, letting light spread over his room. CLUNK! Something hit his window and started to slide down. He hurried over and opened the window letting a ball of fluff tumble into the room.  
"Pigwidgeon." He said, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you, make sure the window's open before you fly in. You're going to get yourself killed AND Uncle Vernon might hear and wake up."  
Suddenly a roar came from the room across the hall. "WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!! I'LL BET IT'S THAT *BLEEP* BOY!!" Harry quickly fed the fluff ball, which was now hooting feebly, a bit of treacle fudge that Hagrid had sent earlier that summer to shut it up, stuffed it into his pajama pocket, turned off the light, and clambered under the covers, pretending to be asleep. He heard his uncle come in and search the room. "*Bleep* boy left his window open! Probably some *Bleep* owl!" He turned to Harry. "Up, boy, up! You haven't made the bacon and your aunt and I are starving!"  
Harry pretended to yawn and stretch as though he had just gotten up. "Okay." He said amiably. "But I just want to write a letter to Sirius first." He tried to keep from grinning as he watched the effect on Vernon.  
"All right! But make sure you don't burn the bacon!"  
Harry waited till he left, then pulled Pigwidgeon out of his pocket and set him on the desk. "Okay, Pig. Where's the letter?"  
To his surprise, Pig opened his beak and Ron's voice came out. "Hey Harry!" Pig/Ron said. "Do you like this Animal Messaging Charm? You can cast it on any animal and they'll repeat whatever you say to the person your sending it to. I got special permission from the Ministry to send it and Dad even wheeled them into letting you, Hermione, and me do it any time you want. Hermione will be pleased; she always is when she discovers a new charm. Anyway, can you come over on Saturday? Send your answer with Pig here, all you have to do is point your wand at him and say Tierfala, say whatever you want, and then when you're done, say Feito."  
Harry pulled out his wand. "Tierfala!" He said pointing it at the owl. Pig's eyes glazed over and all of a sudden there was a loud BEEP. Okay, I assume that means that he's ready to take my message. "Hi, Ron. This is really neat. I'm fine with going over on Saturday, but how will I get there? Feito!" Harry said then picked up Pigwidgeon and released him out the window. 


End file.
